lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackal Queenston
Jackal Queenston is an alias under the Halley Labs / LapFox Trax label. He is a hybrid of a jackal and a German shepherd, who is often seen smoking and wearing attire inspired by the Nazi Party and other WW-II era uniforms. He typically produces drum and bass, characterized by heavy bass lines, fast drum breaks, and dark themes alluding to violence or power. Jackal Queenston originally debuted as a new character for the Mungyodance series, with songs first appearing in an Addon Pak and then MGD 3: The Third Rave, released on August 23, 2008. His first album, Rise, included several songs originally made for the game. Discography As Jackal Queenston Albums *''Rise'' (May 2008) *''Singles Collection'' (2008) *''Poison in a Killer's Sketchbook'' (October 2008) *''Slop'' (April 2009) *''Conquer'' (June 2009) *''Smal Nästa'' (September 2009) *''Don't Stop Moving'' (November 2011) (with NegaRen) EPs *''Cursed'' (2008) *''Laugh at Life Remix EP'' (September 2008) *''Jakkaru'' (October 2008) *''Poison'' (October 2008) *''Soulcrusher + Heartsifter'' (With Sonitus Vir) (November 2008) *''Robo EP'' (December 2008) *''Down Here EP'' (March 2009) *''Primo Gusto'' (May 2009) *''Fire Planet EP'' (May 2010) *''Midwich / Toluca'' (June 2013) *Meat Machine EP (April 2019) Singles *''Panic'' (Unknown date) *''King Vicious'' (June 2008) *''Mechanized'' (September 2008) *''You're Already Dead'' (September 2008) (vs Emoticon) *''Injection'' (2008) *''Sleep Tight'' (December 2009) *''Infamy'' (April 2010) *[[Raatid Fiah! (single)|''Raatid Fiah!]] (January 2011) *[[The Road|''The Road]] (March 2013) Mixes *''Painajainen'' (August 2008) *''In Strange Care'' (April 2010) Compilations * ''The Killer's Notebook'' (August 2010) Other appearances *''PHYZ TRUX KOLLEKSHUN'' (2008) *Furries in a Blender - ''Dig. Trax'' (2008) *Kitsune² - ''Squaredance'' (January 2008) *MGD Sound Team - ''End of Days'' (August 2008) *Kitsune² - ''STRIKER'' (August 2008) *[[Dig. Trax III: 2008 Year-End Mix (Limited Edition)|''Dig. Trax III: 2008 Year-End Mix (Limited Edition)]] (December 2008) *Mayhem - ''Dig. Trax IV (December 2008) *Adraen - ''Your Roots Aren't Showing EP'' (January 2009) *Azrael - ''Overdead'' (April 2009) *Klippa - ''Turn Back'' (June 2009) *Renard - [[NO.|''NO.]] (July 2009) *[[ON Trax Vol. 1|''ON Trax Vol. 1]] (March 2010) *''ON Trax Vol. 2'' (March 2011) *''Lapfox Anthology'' (July 2011) *Darius - ''ERGOSPHERE'' (August 2011) *Renard - ''Old Undesirable Audio Files'' (March 2012) *''ON Trax Vol. 3'' (March 2012) *''ON Trax Vol. 5'' (December 2012) *''RAKUGAKI'' (July 2013) *''ON Trax Vol. 6'' (December 2013) *The Queenstons - ''dethrone'' (December 2014) *LFTHHC SQUAD - ''FIRST❤REFRESH'' (March 2015) *Rotteen - ''Bon Voyage'' (October 2015) *DJ Snaggletoof - ''THE FUCKDEST JAMS'' (November 2015) *''B-SIDE U: 2015'' (December 2015) *''ON TRAX: THE ABSOLUTE'' (September 2016) *''B-SIDE U: 2017 VOL. 1'' (July 2017) *HALLEY LABS SOUND CREATION - ''AKUMA NO AKUMU 〜AR EQ-KUA ER SETA〜 「FIRST DREAM」 MINI SOUNDTRACK'' (October 2017) *''B-SIDE ME 2018'' (July 2018) *Rotteen - [[It's an EP!|''it's an EP!]] (October 2019) *[[Patreon Exclusive Series|''Patreon Exclusive Series]] (Ongoing) As JACKALQ~1.EXE Other appearances * ''B-SIDE U: 2016 VOL. 1'' (May 2016) * ''B-SIDE U 『�������� ø۷ﻉɼिɭ๏ฝ』'' (February 2018) Mungyodance discography Mungyodance 3: The Third Rave *Amber Starlight *Amber Starlight EX (with Renard) *Funky Rhythm (feat. Dean Gamin & Haiku) *Killing Fields (with D-Mode-D) *Killing Fields EX (with D-Mode-D) *Osiris *Sunrise (Jackal Queenston Mix) *The Holders Listen Now These are some samples to help new listeners understand this alias. Just This Once - Robo EP Diurnal - Don't Stop Moving ENDGAME - The Road Trivia *Jackal Queenston is 5'7" and weighs 150 lbs. *The 'X' insignia seen on Jackal's armband is an homage to the Rebel Army from the video game Metal Slug. **This change was made by Squeedgemonster, who eventually removed the armband in other art. Ren agreed to these changes. https://twitter.com/squeedgemonster/status/1146999624474877952?s=20 ***Before Squeedge's Metal Slug homage, in older artwork it is seen that Ren wanted Jackal's armband to have an paw insignia, depicting that Jackal is an Nazi Fur. *Jackal's markings used to be that of a golden jackal, but were changed later on to show more resemblance to a German Shepherd. *Jackal may hold the record for songs that were later attributed to another alias, with Amber Starlight (re-attributed to The Queenstons), Sleep Tight (re-attributed to Adraen), Soulcrusher + Heartsifter (both re-attributed to G-DARIA, Darius' stylistic predecessor. They were originally collaborations with Sonitus Vir). Poison & After Effect (both re-attributed to Azrael, as collaborations between the two), and My Wolf Eats Preps (re-attributed to Renard). Humanoid was originally a Jackal song (It is still available on ON Trax Vol. 1), but it was later re-released with vocals on The Queenstons' album Figurehead. Here are some of his facts from Jackal Queenston's '''ROYAL PAIN IN YOUR GAY FURRY ASS LICENSEhttps://www.furaffinity.net/view/1338381/ *Full name: '''Jackal A Queenston *Sex: Male *Date of Birth: April 20, 1986 *Blood Type: O *Country: Germany *Province: Saxony *City: Dresden *Artist type: Nazifur (before Metal Slug redesign)https://twitter.com/squeedgemonster/status/1146999624474877952?s=20 Gallery Jackal queenston.jpg Jackal Queenston - Murder Machine - ON Trax Vol. 1 cover.jpg GONNA PAY BY BLOOD.jpg King Vicious.jpg Diurnal textless.png Soulcrusher unedited.jpg Jackal Queenston MGD.png|Jackal's design from the Mungyodance era. Jackal queenston rise.jpg Jackal queenston zombie.png King Vicious textless.jpg Rewind Rolla textless.jpg Killer's sketchbook textless.jpg Rasasha jackal queenston.jpg Jackal Queenston badge.JPG Sketchpage.JPG References Navigation Category:Aliases Category:Aliases appearing in Mungyodance Category:Characters